User blog:Zeroural/Loomian Final Starter Tier List
This is the Final Last Starter Tier List to be shown on the chart Information on the Prior to the other Stage Starter Tier List S - I LIKE THEM A LOT A - I LIKE IT B - NOT QUITE BAD C - Could be good D - I don't like them ( There Lame or Not my Type ) I'll tell you why There are on the Tiers on the List Starting With S Tier Falkyrie - Falkyrie was awesomely cool in my Opinion it really stand up to me , its the one Im using on my team , Its a really good Bulky Loomian even tho it Loses Speed in its final Evolution its clearly Special in Bulk and Defence , Its actual design is like Lit since Many People playing Loomian hates it losing speed while Evolving into a Falkyrie. Zuelong - Zuelong tho changes from every species to a Mystical Being from a Weasel to a Goat into a Elder Dragon this Loomian looks Sick in its actual design not calling it bad but even if you looked at those Stats there like Incredibly Dang Unique in my Opinion, tho its movesets has good use to it. A Tier Luminami - Luminami in my opinion looks so cool in my Opinion this Loomian was only meant to be for an amazing Competitive Use I like it a bit cause its Design and its Appearance seems to closely reach my upper part of makng it in the A tier , Thank the dev's for this Loomian to be in the game , Tho I was hoping that it could be a Water and his Secondary Typing Mind or something like Electric cause closely it resembles the angler Fish as it was on the Wiki, Totally made the upcoming of the game. Tahtab - Tahtab was meant to be placed in the A tier cause Evolving from a Loomian with 4 Legs seems to be intensely amazinly great, I totally like the Gleaming Tahtab better than the Original one. Although, its an actual Jutsu Fighter having it being Plant and Brawler made this mon as it was to mee , cause its ferociously Strong in its physical Attack and its Speed just gave him the power to Outrun any other Loomian Starter Including: Searknight , Luminami, Falkyrie , Vesperatu and Himbrr. B Tier Himbrr - Himbrr not quite of a Bad Loomian at all its just that it takes a lot of hits from Super Effective Moves like Fire , Grass , Water , Metal , Brawler. Quitely its Stats are better with its Health and Defencive Stats making this Loomian to Eat most of the Physical Attacks. Himburr in its design Doesn't look closely bad tho the devs made this Loomian to be a Yeti or Sasquatch as it was, anyway it looks good as it was person playing Loomian with this starter is going to have to guarantee on training this Loomian a Lot. C Tier Vesperatu - I chose Vambat to be an actual Bat as it was but even tho this is is actually evolved by getting a Dimpire on your team and Training it to evolve into a cooler Bat Loomian , Vesperatu showed us as its final Evolution Stage and you know Why? .... Because this Loomian design is Even Worst than I expected it to be , just Look at its not even an amazing design for a Cool bat like this to be this is a Total abomination of Making it as an Adult Bat combined to Noseferatu just doesn't seen comfortable for me, tho it doesn't feel right for me if I even gave this Loomian Starter an Un-evolving Stone I would srsly be like keeping its First Evolution than its Secondary Evolution, Dimpire design is even Nicer, Kinda doubt that they gave its Movepool like too much dark Type Moves on its Evolution Line. D Tier Searknight - Searknight I don't know how they come up with this Fuckin* Armored Knight Rabbit Bipedal, as I thought it could be like an actual Plain Rabbit like Loomian as it was used to be, but just look at this man!!! Just look at It!!!! This doesn't even make this Loomian have sense in its design like Searknight BRUH! BRUH! Ima Just say Three Words Unto Searknights design on its Wiki: ITS DAMN UGLY!!! , Searknight as it was tho gets a better movepool than Vambats Line gets a lot of Dark Type Moves on its Leveling Move pool, Tho if this was in the real Pokemon Game as Scorbunny's Final Evolution line when Sword and Shield is Released on November 2019, I swear to god ill make Scorbunny's Final evolution be in my F Tier as it was on the D Tier Line. Some People playing Loomian Legacy who kinda likes Embit are taking the populatity of having it on the Tier List are being as they are on the D tier or the C tier. Sorry about this guys I kinda got crried away from the D tier Line those were some Reactions to Every Tier List of all the Final Loomian Starters, If the devs are sure to make a Full Loomian Dex of all the Loomian in this game Ill make an All Loomian Tier List for some of the new ones. Category:Blog posts